The invention relates to a heat dissipation device with retractable heat dissipation modules, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device with automatically adjustable heat dissipation modules.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation device 1 employing a fan 11 to provide an airflow to heat dissipation module 12, dissipating heat from an electronic device disposed under the heat dissipation module 12. When the temperature of the electronic device is raised, the speed of the fan 11 is increased to enhance dissipation efficiency. This conventional structure, however, is inadequate for devices requiring greater cooling.